Venificus
A storm brewed above Spirele, casting the land into its shadow. Dark and ominous, the clouds were a swirl of poisonous purple. Occasional bolts of lightning rent the sky with a crack and resounding boom, the bands of electricity tinged somewhat purple by the clouds that surrounded it. In a circular room, adorned with torches whose flames burned acid green, in a tower placed high in the sky, a thick green fog billowed, mirroring the storm outside, though in a different color. If one were to look closely, as the clouds of fog waxed and waned, one would be taken aback at the scene occuring. A light blue-skinned hag with glowing orange eyes stood in front of her animated cauldron; a rather useful companion of many years named Colpire. She used Colpire regularly and in a variety of ways, none of which could be called.. pleasant for the unfortunate, living cauldron. At this particular moment, Colpire's duty was to keep his mistress up to date on who was the loveliest of souls around. She fully expected Colpire to tell her that she, herself, was the loveliest, who else could it be? She had never asked Colpire to perform this specific duty before. In her vanity, she herself figured that she would give it a try herself. After all, a cauldron is the proper tool for any self-respecting hag to use. The witch grinned expectantly as she looked into the reflective surface of the potion Colpire held, smugly asked how "lovely" ''her soul looked; Colpire answered, attempting to ignore that fact that the disgusting witch was picking her teeth. "Why it's Thelema any day, she really takes my breath away..." Colpire coughed at the end of this statement, which wasn't truly a lie; Thelema the witch did take his breath away, just not in the way his mistress expected, in both physical and soulful. "Err...Uh.." Colpire started, but trailed off. "Spit it out, before I begin to rout!" Thelema demands, obviously felt left in the dark. "There is one soul, one that is more pure, if you take her's, that should be the cure." Colpire answers. Thelema flew into a rage. Then, letting out a final screech, she grabbed her cauldron by his rim. Glaring down at Colpire, she spat, "No, you must be mad, nicer beauty can't be had!" She placed her hands back on her hips and shook her head repeatedly as she finished. Continuing with his course of honesty, Colpire replied; "Unfortunately I think you'll find," the cauldron winced as Thelema, her orange eyes furious, began pounding her fists on his rim, shaking her head once more, but continued nonetheless, "it's a galactic girl, her soul is nice and kind!" The witch spun to face the door, rage etched across her whole face, and waddled rather quickly out of the tower, her broomstick following behind, forming the beginnings of a plan as she started down the steps toward the rest of her lair. Her high-pitched, ominous cackle echoed throughout the castle. Chapter 1: Kidnapping In the midst of a field, atop a hill and sitting together underneath the shade of a tree, Ruichi and Nebula sat together, with their hands held and their backs leaning against the trunk. Little time had passed since the great war against Ebonscale, yet Ruichi was still unsure over his feelings for Nebula. Both were aware that Nebula had great love for Ruichi, but Ruichi himself was unsure about his own emotions for Nebula. Perhaps he was afraid of committing to an "official" relationship... or perhaps he was afraid that somehow, he would let down Nebula... either way, Ruichi was not a very self-confident person, especially when it came to emotions. Somewhere nearby, Thelema the witch had found what she was looking for, the pure soul. The one and only soul that Colpire spoke of. "This should be a piece of cake, I'll have her soul, for my own sake!" She rhymed, flying just barely above the ground, she takes off to higher altitudes, and then comes swooping down straight at where Ruichi and Nebula are sitting. Ruichi's eyes widened in momentary shock before he suddenly stood protectively before Nebula and summoned his scythe into his hand, tensing up for a potential fight. Landing nearby, a portly woman with light blue skin, with orange eyes smugly grins. "Many tricks are up my sleeve, you better run, you better leave." Raising a hand, an orange fireball practically shoots out from her palm, aimed at Ruichi. Ruichi puffs his cheeks and puffers his lips, and a stream of fire bursts forth from his mouth, absorbing the witch's fireball and bursting toward the old hag. "So I don't come to grief, here's a spell I'll hide underneath!!" The hag exclaims as an energy shield in the form of a sphere materializes around her, as the process occurs, a blue colored fireball emerges from her palm once again. "That will burn you nice and hot, you'll wish you'd rather died and rot." Ruichi grabs Nebula and leaps out of the way, causing the blue fireball to sail past them and incinerate the tree. "I'm not one to brag or boast, but after this attack, you will be toast!" Crackling green energy forms in both of her palms, the attack goes straight for Ruichi at instantaneous speed when let go of. Taken by surprise, the attack stuns Ruichi, knocking him off of his feet. Jumping upon her broom, Thelema glides over to Nebula swiftly and nabs her as soon as she gets close enough. "No!" Ruichi shouts, sprouting dragon-like wings from his back and taking off in pursuit. "Nebula!" "Lemme go, you old hag!" Nebula excalimed, struggling. Creating a ball of flame in her hand, Nebula tried to set fire to the witch and her broom. The old witch cackles crazily, hitting Nebula in the back of her head, knocking her out. "You shall soon see, what kind of magic I have with me!" The witch flies off with the kidnapped Nebula, opening up a green vortex with a wave of her hand, she flies through it, leaving no trace of the witch or Nebula, the vortex begins to shrink. "Nebula!" Ruichi calls out, flying into the vortex. The vortex continues to shrink, smaller and smaller, until it is no more. Ruichi, coming out of the vortex, comes across a beautiful land, five or six waterfalls splashing into a crystal blue lake. A few mountains decorated with flowers and trees, lush foliage colored shades of green, yellow, and red. A few animals are seen, some of which have three eyes, a few giant flowers that are apparently talking, taking no notice to Ruichi's arrival. On one of the few mountains is a large castle, which has purple colored clouds surrounding the top, making the upper portion less visible. ''"Dammit... where'd that old hag go?" Ruichi thought frantically to himself. "Looking for someone?" A voice interrupts Ruichi's thoughts. Ruichi jumps in shock from hearing the sudden voice. "Who's there?!" he calls out. "Your situation must be dismal, because the look on your face is that of a terrified one." A golden, sparkling feathered bird flies down to Ruichi.. "Lost someone?" It asks. "Yes..." Ruichi said. "But who are you?" "My name is Oro Corvo.. I am one of many creatures that inhabit this land we call Spirele. You can just call me Orvian." The beautiful bird spoke. "Alright, Orvian..." Ruichi said, "you mind telling me if a hideous old hag lives in that castle?" he asks, pointing to the ominous fortress on the distant mountain-peak. "Thelema lives there.." Orvian begins, "She's a powerful witch who owns Spirele. Don't tell me that pink colored girl was the one who was taken by Thelema?" Orvian questions. "Yes..." Ruichi growled. "Well, what are you planning on doing? Fighting the witch?" Orvian asks. "Of course." Ruichi responded, beginning to set off in the direction of the castle. Orvian takes flight, floating just near Ruichi's head. "You know, that's practically suicidal." He informs darkly, "But if you are as strong as her, then maybe you stand a chance. I can come with to help, can I?" He pleads. "Just don't get in my way." Ruichi says. "I'll show you the path." The bird takes flight, heading up toward the mountain, yet still in visible range so Ruichi can tell which way to go, until they make it to the cliffside, a chasm stops Orvian, as he waits for Ruichi to catch up. "What to do, can you fly?" Without a word, Ruichi spreads his draconic wings and soars across the chasm. "The answer is yes then." Orvian speaks to himself, and follows Ruichi, flying near the large door, otherwise the grand entrance to the castle. Ruichi places his hands on the enormous door and pushes. Orvian flies into the darkned room, and looks around. "Wow..." He speaks aloud, in awe. Chapter 2: Thelema's Lair Meanwhile, up in Thelema's main research room... "He's arrived, yet so quick, tricks and traps will block his path, he better be careful or he'll feel my wrath!" Thelema ryhmes. "But I've just about learnt this spell, it's rather neat, I'll keep it later for your treat.. Once I've got your soul, the deprivation on you will take it's toll. You'll become a mindless fool, I'll laugh while you stare and drool." The witch cackles, all the while with Nebula in the room. Nebula, still dazed from being struck unconscious earlier, attempts to hurl a fireball at the Thelema. As Nebula forms the fireball, excrutiating pain surges through her whole body, so much so that she could blacken out at any moment. "Do not try to use your power, this is not the perfect hour. For whenever you try to build of strength, pain will course through you at great length. Due to a special spell of mine, I consider it rather fine." The witch cackles again. Indeed, before she could even scream, Nebula fell unconscious before she hit the stone cold floor. Thelema, who was still cackling at the moment, strides over to Colpire, who at the moment was cleaning dishes within his own body. "I hope you are right, for this girl's soul is definitely light." "Yes, I'm right on the money, do not worry mistress, your future looks quite sunny." Colpire responds. Nebula slowly regains consciousness. Her vision is blurred as she tries to pull herself away. Thelema walks over to Nebula, grabbing her by the hair, she drags Nebula over to Colpire. "You little girl, your tiny friend, will both meet a very unsightly end." Thelema cackles. Colpire stares at Nebula, his eyes sorrowful. Nebula cringes in pain, curling up on the cold floor. "Now for the creation of the spell, hopefully, instead of it being given to me, will actually send your soul to Hell." Thelema's smug grin shows no pity, just plain evil intent on making Nebula suffer. "And once I'm with this, I'll go destroy your friend, who seems to be in anything but bliss." The witch's smug grin giving away the fact that Ruichi never seems happy. Nebula was crying silently, unable to move, her body overcome with pain and exhaustion. "No... Ruichi..." she pleads, although it comes out as little more than a whisper. She once more attempted to crawl away, knowing that it was futile; her hands curling, grasping the uneven stones on the floor as she tried to pull herself along the ground. A loud clack! is heard as the heel of the witch's high-heel punctures Nebula's back-hand. "Don't make me step on you like a mat, oh wait, I already did, but instead like a rat." Thelema rhymes in an angered way. Nebula, screaming in pain, cannot muster the strength to push the witch's blade-like heel out of her hand. Her wound bleeds profusely, her blood spreading as a dark pink liquid on the floor. "Now stay here, or you'll have to deal with more than a heel and my leer." Thelema simply says as she walks off. Nebula pulls her bleeding hand toward herself and curls up once more on the stone floor, trembling and shivering. With Thelema gone from the room, the only sounds that could be heard were heartbreaking, choked sobs. One word found it's way to her tounge, appearing as little more than a whisper: "...why?" "Because what Thelema wants and needs, does not get through bargaining and pleads." Colpire states. Nebula says nothing in response as she curls up tighter and continues her sobs. "Our world is that of life, but there is much strife. I was once from another place, far deep in space. But something came, a witch with evil powers all the same. You get changed here, from what I was, to now an old cauldron with squeeks that sounds like a buzz." ''Colpire explains. "...Ruichi... please... be safe..." Nebula whispers. Chapter 3: The Castle Orvian flew above Ruichi's head, "So, since I've never ever been here before, you're sort of on your own." The chandelier hanging in the room dangles dangerously as many staircases spiral up and down and mirrors line the walls, each reflecting a portion of the world. A bookcase filled to the brim with novels and books lines the back of the wall, while dust seems to have collected over years of uncleanliness, a few mirrors seem to have been cracked near the bookcase itself, for whatever reason, it is subtly disturbing. Black smog floats around at the ceiling of the room, gently being wafted by tiny gusts of wind throgh the cracks of windows. Ruichi squints, trying to peer further through the gloom as he continues walking along. Orvian flies a little bit ahead of Ruichi. "Let me help." Ruffling his feathers, light glows from his body, making him a living flashlight. "Is that better?" "Much appreciated." Ruichi says, continuing his fast walk. Spikes suddenly pop out from the ground when Ruichi takes a few more steps. Cursing loudly, Ruichi takes a step back in shock, narrowly avoiding the spikes. Flying nearby, Orvian watches as the spikes sink back into the ground. "That was close." He mutters. Holding out his scythe, Ruichi inches the blade toward where the spikes popped up. The spikes pop back up once again. "As I thought." Ruichi muttered. "Enchanted." he spreads his wings and flies into the air. "Thelema most likely has the whole place filled with traps." Orvian informs, "We need to be careful." He adds. "Right." Ruichi says, nodding, and flying forward warily. A wall of black smog appears in front of the duo. "Whoa!!" Orvian yells, slowing down before he can touch the smoke. Ruichi beats his draconic wings, trying to blow away the smog. The smog is blown away, revealing an icy room, frozen sculptures line the walls, and snow seems to be gently falling from the ceiling. "What is this?" Orvian questions. "Some magic trick..." Ruichi muttered, flying into the snowy room slowly and cautiously. Ruichi's windgs begin to freeze, Orvian flies down to the ground, slipping slightly on the icy floor. Ruichi breathes a stream of flames around himself as a shield from the cold. Ice arrows come frlying out of the walls at random locations, Orvian on the other hand immediately sets off toward the black smog that is at the end of the other room. Ruichi, gifted with an extrordinary sixth sense, was capable of dodging each projectile that flew at him as he swooped down and followed Orvian. Orvian tries passing through the black smoke, but some forcefield blocks him. "I think we need to blow this stuff away." Orvian explains. Ruichi breathes a powerful stream of flames into the smog wall in hopes of clearing it. The smog slowly dissapates, Orvian immediately goes into the next room, being a room full of mirror and walls made of crystal. Ruichi takes hold of his scythe and begins to trek into the room. Ruichi has many reflections of himself, the same going for Orvian. "I guess we have to figure out this room." Orvian states, informing Ruichi that as of now, no exit has been seen. He pokes one of the mirrors, it makes a ''ding as the rest of the room echoes the same noise. Ruichi instead opts to smash his scythe into the floor. The scythe cracks the floor, cracks begin to appear throughout the room, but eventually stop. "Um.." Orvian watches, wide-eyed. Ruichi runs over to the farthest wall, smashing his scythe into it. The mirror in that part of the wall breaks, revealing water that gushes into the room, beginning to fill it up. Orvian takes flight so as to stay out of the water. Ruichi takes flight as well, smashing his scythe into the ceiling with as much force as he can muster. The ceiling shatters into many pieces, revealing another room above, each part of the room adorned with what appear to be trees made of the black smog. Orvian flies up into this room to check around. "What is this?" Ruichi wonders aloud. "...ice, mirrors, water, now this..." "I'm not even sure myself." Orvian informs. A machine sits in the far back of the room, black smog floating out of one of the ends. Ruichi flies over without a word, immediately swinging his scythe into the machine. The machine sputters, then stops orking, it sparks slightly then catches on fire. "I think you should back away!!" Orvian yells. Beating his wings, Ruichi soars backwards, away from the flaming machine. The machine blows to bits, the large explosion blowing a big, gaping hole in the castle wall, revealing the land that is far down below the castle. The black smog vanishes. "At least the black stuff is gone." Orvian says. "Sure, but where do we go now?" Ruichi asks. Orvian looks around the room, noticing that only now pictures of other people are hanging up from where some of the black smog was at. "Maybe break the paintings?" "That's a random suggestion." Ruichi said. "It is, but Thelema is a random person." Orvian states. "Indeed that is right, but now is the time I become your blight." Thelema is seen floating outside on her broom, she blasts a red fire orb at Orvian, who gets into direct contact with the attack, slamming him into a wall. "You are next, yeah you, the emotionless one, it's time for a short game of fun." "Where's Nebula?!" Ruichi snarls. His eyes turn pitch black. "You mean the girl, the one that's so ugly I thought I was going to hurl? Up in my tower, soon to feel my undying power." Themela responds. "Damn you." Orvian outwardly speaks at Thelema. Thelema on the other hand, snapped her fingers, and that's when the room began to cave in. "Now you must hurry, because the bottom half of my castle, will break down in a flurry." The witch leaves up toward the higher part of the tower, that continues to levitate in midair. Orvian looks at Ruichi. "We need to get out." "She's mad..." Ruichi said, flapping his wings and ascending further. "...but if she hurts Nebula... I'll kill her..." Orvian, having a hard time flying, barely makes it to an opening at the bottom of the levitating top of the tower, getting inside, he waits for Ruichi, noticing a very bland room with nothing but a wooden door at the other end. "Ruichi, up here!!" He exclaims through all the Chaos. Ruichi flies up and touches down on the floor in the room. "Let's go!" he exclaims, running for the wooden door. Orvian flies up and lands on Ruichi's shoulder. "Sorry, but that attack from her weakened me." Ruichi nods in acknowledgement as he reaches the door. A dark energy is felt from behind the door, as if some black spectre reaches out from beyond the door, it's desire gripping Ruichi by the soul. Ruichi leaps back in shock. A black cloaked figure floats out of the door, it's energy filled with that of anger. It sets it's gaze upon Ruichi, staring at him for a few moments. "What.. Is it?" Orvian questions. Ruichi breathes a stream of flames at the figure. The black cloaked figure stops the attack with it's outstretched transparent hand, like a snake, it's body increases length as it gets closer to Ruichi. A deathly ill voice is heard from it, "The pink one, she is badly injured....." Orvian looks at Ruichi. "Nebula?! She's hurt?! Where is she?!" Ruichi panics. "At the top...... A heavy burden of damage is put upon her psyche....." The elongated figure speaks as if about to die any second, it fades away seconds later. "That was freaky and weird at the same time." Orvian states. "Wait... who are you?" Ruichi asks. "You shall see...... In the future......" The cloaked figure's voice responds. "Um..." Orvian mumbles, obviously disturbed. "C'mon... Nebula needs help." Ruichi says worriedly, hurrying along. A long staircase is spiraling upstairs toward the top of the tower. "That must be the only way up there." Orvian points out. Ruichi nods, then hurries up the staircase, with his cloak fluttering behind him. Chapter 4: Magic "Just about done, then the soul will gone, how fun." Thelema cackles afterward. Nebula, still weakened from her earlier ordeal, had not moved from her spot on the floor. She was still sobbing and cringing in pain, but she was worried more for Ruichi than anything. Thelema walks over to Nebula, "Just a few more minutes, until my spell is finished, then your soul will be gone, will be banished." Thelema rhymes, "Now take a stand, before you feel the power of my back-hand!" She commands. Even if Nebula had wanted to stand, she found herself unable to move. Thelema sighs, "Little girl, this is pathetic, I should just instead hit you with my broomstick." She mentions, "But I've changed my mind, and my role. I'll instead beat you with this pole." A metal pole materializes in her hand, gripping it, Thelema begins to beat Nebula's back with it, hitting once after another, loud thwack! ''being heard each time. Nebula barely had the strength to cry out before she slipped into unconsciousness. Dropping the blood-stained pole, Thelema walks off, to where her magic spell that is under creation, black smoke with tints of sparkles flow in and out of the room, the spell meaning it is just about near completion. "Soon it shall be finished, and everything known will be diminished." '''Meanwhile...' Colpire on the other hand stared at Nebula, "Wake up, awake from slumber, before she uses that spell, that will make you into a blunder." Nebula slowly regains consciousness, and opens her eyes a pinch. "What... happened?" she mutters. "You just got hit by a pipe many times." Colpire reminds her. Nebula tried to stand once more, but just before she could pull herself up to all fours, her failing strength gave way and she collapsed. "Her spell is almost complete, one with many rhymes." Colpire adds. "...I... can't move..." Nebula whispers. "I sense your friend is near, the one you find very dear." Colpire says. "He's coming up the spiral staircase, at a very fast, yet simple pace." Nebula's eyes widened in shock. "Ruichi..." she whispered. She felt a mix of both relief and fear- relief that he would show up to save her, but fear of what the hag might do to him... "Thelema knows this as well, a sad problem, for he might see you, with soul leaving it's cell." Colpire explains. Thelema comes walking back into the room, seemingly somewhat angered. "Your friend, he's just about here, soon, like you, he'll have to face my leer!!" The witch exlaimed. Indeed, about a second after Thelema's outburst, the doors were slammed open and there stood Ruichi, panting after having run up so many stairs. "Like I said, the hero is here, and pain and agony to the one you find dear." Thelema cackles, but suddenly, she performs an act no one would truly expect. Turning around, she goes to the next flight of stairs that leads up toward to the roof of the levitating castle. Colpire notices Ruichi, "Indeed, he is here, within my range of eyeshot, oh dear." Ruichi catches a glimpse of Nebula on the floor. His eyes widen with panic as he calls out her name and hurries over toward her. He kneels down and lifts her head gently. "I didn't want you to come..." Nebula whispered. "That mean old hag wants you dead..." "Don't worry about her." Ruichi said, visibly upset over Nebula's weak and injured state. "I just need to get you out of here before anything happens..." The whole castle rumbles and quakes, Orvian, having been surprised by this looks toward Ruichi. "What's going on?" Colpire speaks quickly, "The castle is going to be destroyed, save for the roof, it's Thelema's plan, it's foolproof." Ruichi lifts Nebula in his arms, taking care to be gentle, yet holding onto her securely. "Then let's get out of here." he said, spreading his dragon-like wings. Orvian flies out of a window, "C'mon Ruichi!!" Colpire on the other hand goes up to the roof where Thelema waits. "Those three are about done, my magic will make them run." Thelema blabs off. Ruichi flies after Orvian. Orvian flies down toward the beautiful land of Spirele, at this same moment, Thelema was using one of her most powerful types of magic. "With this magic spell, it'll hit that annoying boy, and send him to Hell!" Shooting a purple-pink gelatinous crackling mass, it comes down toward the trio. It comes down toward Ruichi. Orvian, reacting quickly gets in the way of the spell's attack, before it hits Ruichi. "...NO!" Ruichi yells loudly in horror. Orvian is electrocuted by the crackling gelatinous orb, his body unable to handle the stress, after the attack gives out, his body plummets toward the ground. "I missed him, that isn't good, I'll need a much more powerful spell, one that cannot be withstood." Thelema sighs, rubbing her temple. Ruichi follows and catches the poor bird before he hits the ground. "Ruichi.... Beat her...... She will never leave...... The safety of....... Her castle's roof........." Orvian manages before his body goes completely limp, no sign of life erupting from the tiny creature. "And how does this brat manage to stay alive, I don't think that'sscomething I can even strive." Thelema blabs, forming another powerful spell in her hands. "For." Colpire adds. Ruichi sets Orvian down upon the ground, along with Nebula, who had fallen asleep from her ordeal. Leaving them in the midst of the woods did not seem like the best option to Ruichi, but he knew that he had no time for anything else. "I'll be back." he whispers, taking flight once more, and rocketing toward the roof of Thelema's castle. Thelema, in a fit of rage, shoots a few black colored orbs on the land, some coming withing close proximity of Ruichi, all the while cackling. One the otherhand, Colpire stays next to her, expression unchanging. Ruichi dodges the orbs and breathes with relief when he sees that the part of the woods Nebula was in was unharmed. He continued flying higher and higher. Chapter 5: Confrontation Thelema finishes the barrage of black orbs that each made their mark on the land below, Colpire looks toward everything, noting that a lot of the life has been decimated, but also knowing that will be fixed by the next day. "He's here, so close and very near." Colpire notes. Thelema grunts from anger boiling within in her blood. Ruichi flies up, flapping his wings and brandishing his scythe. "I didn't think I'd have to fight, it's just that my plans at first were so right. And then you come along, and throw my plans out the door, with a loud bong." Thelema states angrily. "Instead, I will kill your pink brat, after I destroy you, you oversized bat." Colpire looks to Ruichi, then Thelema. "You truly want to go through with this, you could meet your match, mistress." "Stop babbling, you hideous old bitch!" Ruichi roars with fury. "You'll pay for what you did to her!" "You are back you must be thick." Thelema blabs, summoning a broom, she takes flight. "I'll finish you off, real quick." Swooping down, she drops a blue orb next to Ruichi, which begins to grow in size. As this occurs, Colpire floats to a nearby edge to stay away from the fight. Ruichi flies up into the air to avoid the attack and breathes a stream of flames at Thelema. Using the brooms speed, she floats out of the way swiftly to avoid Ruichi's attack. Ruichi twists around in mid-flight and begins chasing the witch. Making a 180 degree turn, Thelema blasts fire orbs from her palms at Ruichi. Ruichi breathes another stream of flame to block the orbs. "You're very smart, I'll give you that, this attack will make you cry like a brat." A large green fireball suddenly comes flying from Thelema's palm. Ruichi swooped downward, letting gravity aid his speed, and dodged the green fireball, cursing loudly. "Magic spell, seek out prey, make a hit, Oh Happy Day!" Thelema chants, a green swirl of fire homes in on Ruichi, crackling with intense energy. "Shit!" Ruichi curses loudly, flying in every direction to avoid the flames, which pursued him with deadly accuracy. "Come on you stupid orb, make the hit, I want him blasted to bits!" Thelema screeches as the orb begins to gain speed on Ruichi. Ruichi suddenly turns and darts past Thelema, missing her by mere inches. Barely dodging her own attack, the orb finally gives out, having lost energy. "How did you get away, there's supposed to be no chance, no way!" Thelema exclaims. Ruichi spins around, charging Thelema and raising his scythe. Thelema turns around, using her broom as means of escape. Ruichi catches up and prepares to swing his scythe downwards... Thelema speeds up just a little, yet gains a deep cut from the attack. "A glancing blow, nothing more, now I'll knock you through the floor." the hag swiftly speak, before vanishing and reappearing nearby, using a black energy orb and thrusting that in Ruichi's direction. The orb strikes Ruichi, blasting him into the roof of the castle. "Not enough power, that sure is sad, oh well, your situation is very bad." Thelema blabs, swooping down to slam into Ruichi. At the last second, Ruichi rolls over to the side and springs to his feet. Thelema makes a hole through the roof, she comes back up, floating on her broomstick. A few red orbs come flying from her palm once again. She smirks as she prepares the magnetic magic attack. Ruichi takes flight toward the old witch, attempting to dodge the orbs as he raises his scythe again. Thelema once again shoots out the homing magic spell of green fire, burning to attack Ruichi. Ruichi dodges; the spell turns around and follows him once more as he heads directly for Thelema. "Don't think that's going to get me, I'm just going to have to flee!" Thelema rhymes, flying off the castle roof, toward where Nebula is. Ruichi's eyes widen in shock as soon as he realizes where the witch was headed- "GET BACK HERE!" he roars with fury, forcing himself to fly even swifter. The magnetic spell flies faster as well, attempting to make contact with Ruichi. Thelema grabs Nebula when she gets close enough. Ruichi dodges a tree at the last second, attempting to get the spell to collide with it- "PUT HER DOWN, YOU BITCH!" he roars. The spell hits the tree, blowing it to bits. "I want to see you scream, and lose all for what you dream." Thelema smirks, taking Nebula up back to the roof of the castle. Ruichi lands on the Castle roof, glaring with pure hate at Thelema. "Look at this, a point of loss, this girl, I might toss." Thelema smirks, black fire crackling in her hand. "You do anything to hurt her, and I'll kill you..." Ruichi snarled. Thelema smirks, dangling Nebula over the edge of the castle's top. Ruichi spreads his wings, continuing to glare at Thelema "You're at you end, which one will you spend?" Thelema questions. "But you can rejoice, I'll be your voice." Using the black fire in her other hand, she hits Nebula with it, blasting her down toward the ground. "NOOOOOOOO!" Ruichi bellows, leaping into the air and plunging after her. Thelema cackles loudly, lightning shining in the background, loud booms of thunder breaking sound with each electrical stab. After a few heart-stopping seconds of plummeting, Ruichi manages to grasp Nebula's body and carry her. "Now, this will definitely destroy you, my powerful spell, this one won't even give you a chance to go to Hell!" Thelema rhymes. Sending a orange colored orb, at Ruichi, one that seems to be dense and powerful, as it's drawing Ruichi toward it with it's large mass, but moving at a very slow pace. Ruichi reaches the ground, placing Nebula down and rockets back up into the air, charging directly at the orb. The orange orb begins to fizzle, as the energy grows unstable for it's massive size, allowing Ruichi to touch it if he wanted. Surrounding himself with fire and dark energy, Ruichi plunges into the orb, intent on destroying it. The orb begins to become unstable, as if it's going to explode any moment. Ruichi unleashes a burst of dark energy from his body, completing his transformation into his bestial alter-ego Dark Ruichi. "What is going on, it's hard to see so far away, I need to see if he's dead on the ground or up in the sky, or is he planning some weird attack like a blast ray?" Thelema questions herself, wondering what is going on, as she didn't see Ruichi get into the orb itself. Holding onto it's last second, the orb becomes so unstable that it begins to change shape, eventually blowing up a little bigger into an irregular type, then blowing up, sending some of the attack all around. Ruichi plummets to the ground, his dark form allowing him to survive both the explosion and the fall. Looking back quickly, he lifted Nebula into his arms and began to run into the woods. Thelema looks around, seemingly having lost track of Ruichi, but knowing he's still alive. "Where is he, I need to know, he's going to be destroyed by my next magical blow." Some of the magic attack from earlier comes up to the roof, blowing it in half, sending Colpire down to the ground below, whilst Thelema allows her half of the roof to continue to float; Colpire lands safely onto his feet, and watches from below. Ruichi continues to run, deeper and deeper into the woods, until he comes across a small clearing. Thelema sees Ruichi, smirking, her roof floats toward that direction, preparing a powerful spell this one filled with enough energy to destroy five cities. Ruichi flies up to the witch, gripping his scythe tightly. "You've gotten in my way enough times now, I'm going to blast you down with the loudest Pow!!" Thelema exclaims, about to release the attack. Ruichi charges forth with a wild battle-cry, swinging his scythe at the hag. Thelema stops the attack and jumps backward, dodging the attack. Ruichi catches himself, then spins around and swings his scythe at Thelema again. Thelema dodges each swing, but near the end of dodging, her broom came forth and blocked the last swing, being cut in half and finally useless. "Stop... hopping... around!" Ruichi snarls, punctuating each word with a swing of his scythe. "Upset I'm too swift, perhaps that scythe is too hard to lift?" Thelema taunts, barely dodging another of one of Ruichi's swings. After yet another unsuccesful swing, Ruichi breathes a stream of fire at Thelema, larger and more forceful now that he had assumed his dark form. Thelema barely avoid the fire attack, getting her leg barely burnt, she jumps close to the edge of the roof, her exhaustion clearly showing. "I'm not going to be randomly killed off, I'm not going to let you, if I die, scoff." Thelema states, clearly angered. Ruichi hurls a fireball at the witch in response. Thelema barely dodges again, shooting a few fire orbs at Ruichi from her hand. Ruichi dodges all but one, which explodes on contact and throws him back, his shirt and cloak singed and on fire. Thelema smirks, she jumps up to the higher elevated part of the roof, she prepares that very powerful spell once again. "Be prepared to join your friend, Orvian, the one who stopped your end." "BITCH!" Ruichi snarled, releasing his rage in a massive blast of flame. Putting one of her hands down, she uses it to form the shield that blocked his attack from earlier before Nebula's kidnapping, the shield breaks, burning Thelema slightly because of the shield's protection. Thelema smirks, the spell growing, "You and your little girlfriend, she'll die too, lives after this will be very few." Ruichi breathes another blast of flame at Thelema. Thelema attempts to put up the shield once again, but it fails, she gets caught in the full blast of fire, getting completely singed in the flames; once the fires go away, she is seen, barely standing, covered in smoke and ash, her powerful spell still above her head. "Stop the spell!" Ruichi demands in a roar. "I will not, I will make sure you will not rot." Thelema barely rhymes. "I'll burn you to ashes! Last chance!" Ruichi snarls. Thelema smirks, she looks toward where Nebula is, and a second later, she drops it down toward Nebula's direction. "She's going to be the first, that's where it is the worst." Ruichi roars with both fury and terror; his emotions seem to manifest in the very flames surrounding him, lashing out and burning the entire rooftop as he runs to the edge and plummets after the spell. Thelema cackles, barely getting away from the attack, and using some of her magic to heal herself. Meanwhile, the spell seems to grow in power as it gets closer toward the intended object. Ruichi's pitch black eyes began to glow, and shadowy tendrils shot forth from his body, twisting into the form of a large, black dragon that clamped the spell in it's jaws. The spell explodes within Ruichi's dragon form, it's power so great that it would have destroyed Spirele itself. Waves of power shoot up through the body of the shadow dragon and into Ruichi's own form, tearing through him agonizingly. Ruichi was no stranger to pain, but to supress a spell of this magnitude took a heavy toll on him. He roared in agony. Thelema cackles as she watches this occur to Ruichi, seeing as he took that choice to sacrifice himself. "Stupid boy, either way you feel for my ploy!" She cackles once again. With great difficulty, Ruichi flies up toward the witch, straining to keep himself from collapsing. He lands on the segment of roof that is still intact, struggling to keep moving. The roof quakes slightly, cracks appear on the surface, Thelema watches Ruichi, "We're at an end, not even for any more magic, can I lend." Ruichi staggers forward a few more steps, then collapses, trying to push himself up in vain. Cracks continue to form upon the surface of the roof, weakening with each and every movement. "But I guess I'll finish you off, to your loss, I scoff!" Thelema smirks, forming a green orb in her hand, she hurtles it toward Ruichi, feeling herself to have won the battle. Suddenly, the shadowy dragon bursts forth from Ruichi's unmoving form, blocking the hag's attack and unleashing an incredible wave of pure power; left over from Thelema's spell. Thelema gets blasted off the roof by the pure power, breaking some of the roof's rock, falling down she angrily yells at Ruichi, "Curse you brat, you're lucky, little rat!!". Some of the roof follows her, plummeting she falls into the ground, creating a large hole, the roof then smashes on top of her, getting her stuck underground. Thelema attempts to knock the rock out of the way to get back up. "I am stuck, under all this dirt and muck! What to do, I'll come back for you. I will be back, with more power and less lack!!" Finally, the rest of the roof shatters, causing Ruichi and the shadowy dragon connected to him to plummet to the ground... Chapter 6: End Ruichi lands, luckily, in the water, Colpire apparently nearby, helps him out. Ruichi is out cold as Colpire guides him to the shore- he had reverted to his normal form, yet remained deathly still, without even a heartbeat. Nebula was nearby, having gained consciousness and seen Ruichi fall from the sky; in a panic, she had hurried her injured self over to where Ruichi had fallen. "Ruichi! No! Ruichi, can you hear me?!" she cries. "He's alive, barely, to live a fight against Thelema, and winning, is rarely." Colpire states, seeming still stuck in his cauldron form, he sighs, as if he has something severely important to say. "There's a problem, and it may make you mad, but it's about Thelema, which is also pretty bad." Teary-eyed, Nebula lifts Ruichi's head up into her lap and looks at Colpire. "He was very intent on beating her, but the next part that may or may not surprise you, is that she has a sister." Colpire explains, all in one breath. "She won't hurt Ruichi... I won't let her!" Nebula exclaims. "I think you ought to leave our home." For once Colpire states without rhyming. "Why... did you help us?" Nebula asked. "Do you think that everyone is entirely bad? Even Thelema can be nice at times." Colpire states, a golden colored bird pops out of the top of the cauldron, this bird being Orvian. "He's right." Orvian states. "If he brought me back to life, and don't ask me how, then not everyone is bad. There is always good within. Searching for it is the harder part." "There was no good in that mean old witch!" Nebula exclaimed. "Believe it or not." Colpire begins, "She created this world. She allowed many of us to live here. Her inner demons took over after years passed." Orvian nods, "Would you like me to come with?" He randomly asks, "I could help you guys and.. Yeah.." Nebula nods. "I can't teleport back, though... I'm too weak..." Colpire's eyes glow green, and the vortex from before opened up. "You may go, it will take you to where you were last. And hurry before everyone else gets here." Orvian nods. "Let's go." Jumping off Colpire's lid, he hops over to the vortex's opening. Nebula, unable to lift Ruichi, awkwardly drags him into the portal. With one last 'thank you' to Colpire, she disappeared. Orvian follows, leaving a 'goodbye' to the rest of his dimension. The vortex closes, breaking the connections between the multiverse and the land of Spirele. Ruichi, Nebula, and Orvian appear at the tree where Nebula had been kidnapped mere hours earler. Nebula knelt down and held Ruichi's limp torso and head in her hands. Orvian hops over, "What are we going to do? Because I don't have any idea on how to assist with the issue." "I... don't know..." Nebula said. "Can you fly and bring help? Perhaps that-" Nebula was interrupted by stirring from Ruichi. "Ruichi!" Nebula exclaimed, hugging him close to her, tears pouring from her eyes. "Nebula... what... happened?" Ruichi asked, exhausted and half-dead. "You fell from the sky... you weren't moving... I thought you were dead!" Nebula sobbed. "I'm fine Nebula... I'm more worried about you..." Ruichi said. "He seems fine, he just seems exhausted." Orvian notes, "You okay? Gave us a scare." "...other than feeling like I was just trampled by a herd of wild horses, I'm fine." Ruichi responds to Orvian. "But I'm more worried about Nebula..." "I'm fine Ruichi, because you're alive!" "...ok, then." Ruichi said after a moment of confused silence. "You beat Thelema." Orvian smirks. "That's a great feat to accomplish." "...she was one hell of a piece of work..." Ruichi muttered, slouching back and exhaling loudly. Orvian laughs loudly at that statement, as knowing that it was completely true. "So... it's just like a fairy-tale, huh?" "Pardon?" Ruichi asks. "Like, you know, the fairy-tales with the happy endings," Nebula said, "where the prince saves the damsel in distress and beats the evil monster!" A sudden impulse comes over Ruichi, who leans forward and kisses Nebula on her mouth. Orvian abruptly interrupts the moment, "You do know Thelema has a sister, right?" Orvian questions loudly. "She does?!" Ruichi exclaimed. "Ugh... way to spoil the moment, Orvian..." Nebula, however, had passed out from the joyous shock of being kissed by Ruichi. "Um... Nebula?" Ruichi asks. "...happily ever after?" Nebula asked, half-conscious. "No... not ever after... more like 'happily ever until the next monster shows up.'" Orvian laughs again, hoping to see if Ruichi would join in on laughing. Ruichi, however, not one to usually laugh aloud even when happy, afforded a small chuckle. "You laughed! I knew I would get you to!" Orvian exclaims happily. "Pish. Whatever." Ruichi said, trying to stand, but lying back down again as pain shot through his body. "Ow... dammit... dammit..." "You're not moving for a while, I suggest that." Orvian says, concern in his voice, "Also, I believe you should be more cautious next time you fight another powerful enemy." "I've fought monsters worse than her..." Ruichi says. Orvian shakes his head slightly, "You didn't kill her though. She's still alive." "...we'll deal with her when the time comes again..." Ruichi says quietly. "I hope so.." Orvian sighs, knowing Nebula and Ruichi are still in danger. "Right... wake me up later..." Ruichi said, finally dozing off, exhausted from his ordeal. ---- Meanwhile, somewhere back in Spirele... "So such a problem has occured, my sister made a dangerous lure." A spindly figure spoke. "I shall assist her, of course, when I finally can do so, but that will be a long time, be so slow. With everything that became, I shall make sure next time for her shall not be the same." A small, weak cackle, yet spine-chilling at the same time is heard. "All in due time, with many new things, and oddly, slime." The tall figure laughed, green ooze pouring from the walls, bubbling everywhere. Once again the weak cackle is heard and then fades away... END? Category:Fantasy Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story Category:Co-Op Stories Category:Dark Category:Supernatural Category:Finished Stories